


Dark Shadows

by troubledsace7



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Demon!Au...kinda, Demons, Half-Demon, Idk...hes a vampire/demon mix kinda, M/M, Vampires, help me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 00:46:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17193317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubledsace7/pseuds/troubledsace7
Summary: Herman has a terrible secret revealed in the drift. How will Newt react? And can Herman control his darker side?





	Dark Shadows

Newt leaned on Herman’s side whose body was surprisingly relaxed next to him. They did it. The breach was closed, the war was over. And all it took was mind melding with a kaju. And possible brain damage. Even with his glasses the room seemed blurry on it’s edges, his nose still leaked blood dripping down his neck. His head throbbed, His leg burned, no that was Hermann, no wait was that him? He rubbed his eyes. 

 

Newt turned to Herman and stared at his face, his completely normal human face. Herman looked at him intently, seemingly studying him as well. Newt didn’t like the cold look in his eyes. He shivered. The crowded room around them cheered and the happiness was patiable, despite the chill traveling down Newt’s spine.

 

“We need to talk.” Herman said facing the door again, his voice was grim and his face shallow. His fist tightened on Newt’s shoulder, clutching his torn jacket.

 

Newt swallowed and nodded sharply. Herman nodded in return and disentangling his fingers from Newt’s jacket. He walked out the door glancing back as if to urge Newton forward. Newt followed behind him entranced, his feet seemed to move without his consent. He grasps the wall on his way out, for balance and a little bit of stability. Hey he just drifted with a alien hive mind twice in 24 hours cut him some slack. And his grumpy, screaming, not so human lab partner. Lab Partner? Friend? Something else? Newt’s head throbbed and his eye burned. He rubbed at it again with his left hand his right remaining on the wall. Someone grasped his shoulder and congratulated him but he keep going. He exited the control room to empty hall. 

 

_ Herman?   _

 

**_The lab, Newton._ **

 

Newt nodded to himself and dragged his feet down the hallway, walking a familiar route down to the lab. The walk faded away, his brain fuzzing in the aftermath of the onslaught of information. The door opened as he stood in front of it Herman staring down at him. Newt blinked fists raised to knock. 

 

“Hi.”

 

Herman sighed and pulled Newt in by his shoulder closing the door behind him. He tisked at Newt’s fresh stream of blood under his nose and ushered him into the chair. Newt followed with no protest supringly silent. When Newt sat down Herman tilted his head back and placed a hancerfief under his nose before guiding Newts hand to hold it under his nose. Herman leaned on the desk and set his cane aside folding his arms and sighing.

 

“So I assume you saw.”

 

Newt blinked. He saw? Saw what? ”Huh?”

  
  


Herman raised his eyebrow. Oh that.

 

“Oh that.”

 

Herman’s eyes rolled, “Yes Newton,  **that** .”

 

“When were you going to tell me that you had a crush on me??!!” Newt stood up leaning towards Herman smiling brightly, his red eye and blood stained face seeming quite manic. “We could been macking this whole time!” He leaned forward more and Herman shoved him away.

 

“Christ Newton that’s not what I’m talking about!” His face was tinted red.

 

‘Oh you mean the fact that your father is one of the princes of hell? And you’re an immortal evil soul of darkness and pain? An all powerful demon?” He said casually slamming himself back in his chair, “You mean that?”

 

Herman body stiffened, “A Half demon, actually. And I would hardly say all powerful” He gestures to his cane, “I have weaknesses.”

 

Newt let out a laugh,”Oh sorry. Technicalities. Back to that crush thing…”

 

“You’re acting very calmly about this. Aren’t you going to try to run? I could kill you with a snap of my fingers you know.”

 

Newt shrugged, “I figured if you wanted to kill me I would already be dead. You wouldn’t have drifted with me if you didn't trust me. And I trust you obviously.”

 

Herman moved, fast as a shadow and his hand was on Newt’s throat, not too tight but enough so his presence was known. “I could kill you right now and know one would know. You don’t know what I’m capable, who I am.”

 

Newt’s hand touched herman’s warm and confident, and he laughed “I trust you. No offense but I’m not afraid of you.”

 

Herman’s hand loosened, almost a soft caress on Newt’s chin, “You should be” He whispered. 

 

Newt laughed again, “You have no idea how much you sound like Twilight right now.”

 

Newt shurged up and his mouth met Herman’s whose eagerly responded. Newt’s hand held Herman’s face and Herman’s slid to the back of his head tugging lightly on his hair. They parted and Newt was slightly painting, “God I have so many questions. Can you fly? Can you transform into a bat? Is this why you hate garlic or is that a personal thing? Do you eat? What do you eat? Human food? Humans?!”

 

Herman chucked and pecked Newt once more who melted at his touch. Herman ran his cold finger down the cut on Newt’s face and the blood that dried from it. Newt winced in pain. “Ow. Mood killer.”

 

Herman tsked and ruffled Newts hair.  “Let’s get you to medical, love. I can explain while we wait for the nurses.”

 

Newt slapped his hand away and squaked, “I’m fine!”

 

“I don’t think so, you had two highly invasive drifts in the past twenty four hours and you’re still bleeding. I can feel your headache you know.”

 

Newt sighed, and reached his hand up, “Okay but you’re gonna have to be my guide dog. I can’t see shit right now.” He gestured to his broken glasses. “And if I pass out when they draw my blood, promise me you’ll sit at my bedside and brood.”

 

Herman laughed and kissed Newt’s nose, “Anything my dear.”

 

“You’re a real sap. Going all soft on me, Dr. Gottlieb? Worried about widdle ol’ me? ” Newt singsonged. 

 

“Shut up.” Herman smacked Newton on the back of his head. 

 

“OW! Son of a Bitch! Babe, I’m sensitive!!!”

 

“If you call me babe again, you’ll be dead instead. Sound any better?”

 

“So commanding! I love it !”

 

"Fuck off."

 

\----------

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Please give me ideas on where to go? Help!


End file.
